Universal Wrestling Federation
by zlh86
Summary: Read my story and review it
1. Default Chapter

Warning: I do not own the WWF, WCW, ECW or any wrestler mentioned except for The Animal, Rage, Metal Gear Solid, Boarder, Ricochet, Private Pyro, Toughman, Crawford, EJC, or Hottie.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
My friends and I were bored one day and decided to create our own federation.  
  
Owners- Zack Hinspeter  
Eric Byrne  
  
Announcers- Eric Byrne  
Mason Heidger  
Evan Crawford  
Billy Ballard  
  
The rules are the same as WWF.  
  
There are seven titles.  
  
1. Universal Wrestling Federation Title- Federation Champion.  
2. Submission Title- Must win by submission.  
3. Woman's Title- Must be a woman.  
4. Tag Team Titles- Enough said.  
5. Hardcore Title- Hardcore match. 24/7 rule applies for the title.  
6. Blockbuster Title- Equal to the Intercontinental Title in the WWF  
7. Shortweight Title- Competitors must weigh less than 225 pounds.  
  
The story is supposed to be there are no other federations and Eric and Zack purchased all of the wrestlers.  
  
Champions  
  
List corresponds with list above.  
  
1. The Rock  
2. Chris Benoit  
3. Lita  
4. Edge and Christian  
5. Test  
6. Undertaker  
7. Matt Hardy  
  
Show names.  
  
Monday- Projection  
Thursday- Simulation  
  
Pay-Per-Views  
  
July- Wrestlution  
August- Whiplash  
September- Payback  
October- Meteor  
November- Crystallization  
December- Mayhem  
January- Murder  
February- Winterfest  
March- Infliction  
April- Ruler of the Ring  
May- Submission  
June- Destruction  
  
That's it. Keep watching for more. Review each night and tell me what you think.  



	2. Projection: July 2nd

Projection-Monday-July 2nd-Ford Field-Detroit-Michigan  
  
The Rock- Federation Champion  
The Undertaker- Blockbuster Champion  
Test- Hardcore Champion  
Lita- Woman's Champion  
Chris Benoit- Submission Champion  
Matt Hardy- Short-weight Champion  
Edge and Christian- Tag Team Champions  
  
Mason Heidger: Welcome to the first ever Projection. It's July 2nd and we are live at Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan. I'm Mason Heidger along side of Evan Crawford.  
  
Evan Crawford: Indeed it is the first night. And what a great night it will be. We have already been told that The Rock will start us out tonight. Also, Chris Benoit will go one on one with Tajiri.  
  
MH- Like you said, The Rock is going to start us off with one of his electrifying speeches. Here he comes. Later on tonight, Albert is going to take on a new comer called The Animal for the job of commissioner.  
  
EC- Will you be quiet? The Great One is about to speak.  
  
The Rock- Tonight is probably the biggest night of The Rock's career. The Rock stands in front of you tonight a champion.  
  
EC- That's right.  
  
R- But tonight The Rock is doing something better than being a champion. The Rock is standing here starting the first night of the Universal Wrestling Federation. The Rock plans to lie the smacketh down on anyone who wants to challenge me for my Universal Wrestling Federation Title. Right now though, The Rock would like to introduce to you, the co-owner of the UWF, Zack Hinspeter.  
  
MH- Fellow announcer, Eric Byrne, is the other owner, but tonight we're going to see Zack.  
  
EC- Why does he need to be out here? The Rock is talking and now he has called out Zack.  
  
Zack Hinspeter- You know, Rock, there's a very good reason for you being the Universal Wrestling Federation Champion. You see, I had to give my number one title to somebody, and I figured I should give I to my number one man, which is you.  
  
R- The Rock appreciates that.  
  
ZH- I know, but you see, there's another-  
  
MH- WHAT!!!  
  
EC- ROCK BOTTOM!!!  
  
MH- The Rock just gave Zack Hinspeter a rock bottom.  
  
R- IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!!!  
  
EC- He's leaving. The Rock is leaving after giving his boss a rock bottom.  
  
MH- Hold on. It's The Animal! The Animal is attacking The Rock!  
  
EC- What was that? The Animal just did some weird move to The Rock.  
  
MH- The Animal is carrying Zack Hinspeter and here come the EMTs to help The Rock.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Edge- Man Christian, how cool is this? We've had are differences, but finally we are tag team champions again.  
  
Christian- Yeah, but we have to defend them later against the APA. What have they ever done?  
  
E- You are so totally right. They've been tag team champions once or twice, but we are seven time WWF tag team champions. And we are already one time UWF tag team champions. Tonight on the bad streets of Detroit, Michigan, we will prove we totally reek of awesomeness.  
  
MH- Welcome back. During the break we were told that The Rock is in serious condition. It has also been clarified that what The Animal did is called the animal claw.  
  
EC- The Rock shouldn't have done what he did. He deserved what he got.  
  
MH- Whatever.  
  
EC- What do you mean?  
  
MH- Let me tell you, Zack Hinspeter may have suffered just a simple headache, while The Rock may have a dislocated shoulder. Now here comes Chris Benoit for this submission match. For those of you who don't know, one man must make the other submit in order to win the match.  
  
EC- That's the rule that will give Benoit an advantage in this match. Tajiri does not specialize in submission and it's going to hurt him.  
  
MH- As Tajiri makes his way to the ring lets talk about The Rock. The Rock assaulted Zack Hinspeter in what was supposed to be an introduction of the Universal Wrestling Federation and it's champion The Rock.  
  
EC- You know what Mason? It's the first night and The Rock is already a bad champion.  
  
MH- Yes he is, but this match is now underway.  
  
MATCH  
  
EC- It may be over. Yes!  
  
MH- Tajiri just made Chris Benoit tap. We have a new submission champion.  
  
EC- Still to come, Albert will take on The Animal. That's next.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Eric Byrne- Animal! Animal wait. Can I talk to you for a moment?  
  
The Animal- What?  
  
EB- Could I get your feelings on your match with Albert?  
  
TA- My thoughts? My thoughts! You want to hear my thoughts! Albert will not win tonight. I will make sure of that. And when I'm finished with Albert, I'm going to make sure The Rock gets what he deserves.  
  
EB- Don't you think injuring his shoulder is enough?  
  
TA- He hurt his shoulder? Well, Eric, when he's done tonight he will have much more than a hurt shoulder.  
  
MH- Welcome back. That was during the break and here comes Albert.  
  
EC- Albert's a big man. The Animal is a rookie. When this match is over, I don't think The Rock is going to be afraid.  
  
MH- Here comes The Animal now and this match is underway.  
  
MATCH  
  
MH- The Animal just won. Wait a minute. He's not leaving.  
  
EC- He's getting a microphone.  
  
TA- Ha. I'm the Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner. Rock get out here. Get out here right now.  
  
EC- The Animal's calling out The Rock.  
  
MH- Here he comes. The Rock is coming out.  
  
TA- Look at you. Coming out here with your shoulder wrapped. You're pathetic. You're a wimp.  
  
R- What's your name junior?  
  
TA- I'm The-  
  
R- IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU NAME IS. You want to make The Rock miserable. Go ahead and try.  
  
TA- Rock, I'm going to make you wish you never showed up in Detroit. Tonight, you are going to defend your UWF Title against, Mason Heidger.  
  
MH & EC- What!  
  
R- Fine. Mason Heidger is going to go one on one with The Great One, tonight on the first ever Projection, in DETROIT, MICHIGAN. It's on.  
  
MH- The Animal just gave me a match against The Rock. I have no contract to wrestle.  
  
EC- Who cares? You have a title shot tonight on Projection.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
EC- Welcome back. Moments ago, The Animal became the Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner. He immediately called out The Rock and informed him he would defend his title against my broadcast partner, Mason Heidger. He is now backstage and here comes my new partner, the co-owner of the UWF, Eric Byrne. Hello boss, how are you?  
  
EB- I'm doing fine. First night's going ok, there's a new Submission Champion, and The Rock is going to defend his title against a commentator. It couldn't be better.  
  
EC- After this match we could have new tag team champions.  
  
EB- Of course. The APA are on their way to the ring. They are taking on Edge and Christian for the tag team titles.  
  
EC- How's Zack?  
  
EB- I don't know. I was in my office doing paper work and Billy Ballard came in. He told me what happened and now I'm here. Edge and Christian are also here and this match is underway.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- What's Edge doing? Edge has a chair.  
  
EC- Wait Eric. It may be over. We have new tag team champions.  
  
EB- Wait!!! Edge just hit Faarooq with a chair. The APA wins, but Edge and Christian get to keep the titles.  
  
EC- Smart thinking by Edge, but it might not have been a completely good thing.  
  
EB- Look at them run from Bradshaw.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Faarooq- Man, can you believe this? We had those titles won.  
  
Bradshaw- Yeah, those titles are our's.  
  
Kurt Angle- Hey guys. I have a favor to ask you. I'm going to get myself a title shot against Tajiri. I want you to soften him up for me.  
  
B- What do you think you're doing? You come in here after your little friends screw us out of the tag team titles and expect us to help you. You are stupid.  
  
KA- Did you just call me stupid?  
  
F- Yeah, he did. Now we're going to beat you down.  
  
KA- Fine. Why don't we settle this in the ring. Thursday night, we'll have a table elimination match. You and Tajiri will take on Edge, Christian, and me Thursday night. All the titles on the line.  
  
B- That's fine with me.  
  
EB- Welcome back to Projection. We are live from Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan. Matt Hardy is on his way to the ring where he'll defend his Short-Weight Title against Chavo Guerrero Jr.  
  
EC- Both of these men are extremely talented. It's hard to say who will win Eric.  
  
EB- Chavo is now on the way to the ring and it's about to start. Coming up later The Rock will take on Mason Heidger, with the title on the line.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- There's the twist of fate. It's over.  
  
EC- The twist of fate perfectly executed by Matt Hardy to keep the Short-Weight Title.  
  
TA- OK Mason. Are you sure you're ready?  
  
EB- What's this?  
  
MH- I'm sure.  
  
TA- Good. When you become the UWF Champion, we are going to own The Rock.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
EB- Welcome back. Mason Heidger is on his way to the ring with The Animal and his brother Ricochet.  
  
EC- The Animal doesn't need to be out here. It is totally unnecessary.  
  
EB- It doesn't matter, because here comes The Rock.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Ricochet has the referee distracted. The Animal's in the ring. He's attacking The Rock.  
  
EC- ANIMAL CLAW!!!  
  
EB- Mason has a cover. Wait!!! It's X-PAC. X-PAC just hit Ricochet and EJC is being held back by the referee.  
  
EC- IT'S ALBERT!!! He came from the crowd. BALDO BOMB!!!  
  
EB- Albert just put The Rock on Mason.  
  
EC- It's all over. The Rock just retained the UWF Title.  
  
EB- Albert's not done. He's got The Animal.  
  
EC- What a military press.  
  
EB- Wait. X-FACTOR!!! X- Pac just hit Ricochet with a X-FACTOR. This has been crazy.  
  
END   



	3. Simulation

Thursday-July 5-Simulation-Comerica Park-Detroit-Michigan  
  
The Rock- Universal Wrestling Federation Champion  
The Undertaker- Blockbuster Champion  
Tajiri- Submission Champion  
Matt Hardy- Shortweight Champion  
Lita- Woman Champion  
Edge and Christian- Tag Team Champions  
Test- Hardcore Champion  
The Animal- Commissioner  
  
Matches  
Private Pyro vs. Boarder  
Rage vs. Metal Gear Solid  
Edge/Christian/Kurt Angle vs. Bradshaw/Faarooq/Tajiri- Tag Titles and Submission Title  
The Animal/Ricochet vs. Albert/Crawford  
The Rock vs. Toughman- Universal Wrestling Federation Title  
  
Eric Byrne- Welcome to Simulation. We are once again live in Detroit. I'm Eric Byrne along side Billy Ballard.  
  
Billy Ballard- What a night it will be and what a night it was Monday.  
  
EB- Why don't we take a moment to relive the events of the first ever Projection.  
  
(TAPE FROM PROJECTION  
Mason Heidger- The Rock just gave Zack Hinspeter a rock bottom.  
MH- Wait a minute. It's The Animal. The Animal is attacking The Rock.  
MH- The Animal just won his match for commissioner.  
The Animal- Rock, I'm going to embarrass you. Tonight, you are going to defend your title against, Mason Heidger.  
Eric Byrne- Ricochet has the referee distracted. The Animal's in the ring. He's attacking The Rock.  
Evan Crawford- Animal Claw!  
EB- Mason has a cover. WAIT! It's X-PAC. The referee is holding X-PAC back.  
EC- It's Albert. He came from the crowd. Baldo Bomb.  
EB- Albert just laid The Rock on Mason.  
EC- It's all over. The Rock just retained the UWF title.)  
  
EB- The Animal did not have as good of a night as he wanted. Tonight he has a chance to get revenge as he and Ricochet take on Albert and Crawford.  
  
BB- Eric, The Animal did have a good night. He defeated Albert to become commissioner and he assigned The Rock to a title match against Mason Heidger, which he would have won if Albert didn't have and attitude problem.  
  
EB- What attitude problem? Albert just wanted to get revenge from The Animal.  
  
BB- It doesn't matter. He screwed mason and that's that.  
  
EB- Attitude problem or not we will see it settled tonight. But first, here comes Rage to start us off.  
  
Rage- Hello Detroit. It has been two days since The Animal became commissioner. Over the week, The Animal has been trying to decide who The Rock will lose his title to tonight. In those two days my name was brought up once. It was brought up as an opponent for Metal Gear Solid. So instead of defending his title against me, he gets to face Toughman. What kind of name is that? I can just here it now, "Here is your winner, and new Universal Wrestling Federation Champion, Toughman the Pussy." And while Pansyman is facing The Rock, I have to face Metal Gear Solid. He got his name from a videogame. Why "Metal Gear Solid"? Why not "Twisted Metal", "Grand Turismo", or if you want to sound really tough you could use "Pokemon". Metal Gear Solid, your name makes the Detroit Tigers look like playoff contenders. (Note from author: Don't think I don't like the Tigers. I am from Michigan and one of these years they will do well.)  
  
EB- Shut up.  
  
R- This only leads to one thing though. Tonight, when I am in the ring beating down Metal Gear Solid, The Animal will...  
  
(Metal Gear Solid's music hits.)  
  
BB- Here comes Metal Gear Solid.  
  
EB- It's about time.  
  
Metal Gear Solid- What are you talking about? You're out here talking crab about are names. What about your name? Rage. You have rage because you want a title match, you have rage because you want a match, or is it, you have rage because you can't win a match. That's it isn't it?  
  
R- No. No that's not it. Tonight I'm going to beat you.  
  
MGS- The only way you're going to beat me is by cheating. But if you want me, I'm all yours.  
  
EB- Metal Gear Solid just laid down the law.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Triple H- Oh man. That was bad.  
  
(Rage knocks on the door.)  
  
TH- Come in.  
  
R- Hey.  
  
TH- What are you doing here?  
  
R- I need to talk to you and the Dudleys. Can you meet me in the ring before my match?  
  
TH- Sure.  
  
EB- I wonder what that's all about.  
  
BB- Who knows. This next match should be an easy decision. Private Pyro is on his way to the ring. What he lacks in experience he gains in weight and size. That will help him in this match.  
  
EB- I'm not quite sure why The Animal assigned this match. Boarder weighs 208 pounds while Private Pyro weighs 384 pounds.  
  
BB- It's to late to turn back now because this match is underway.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- The referee is knocked out and Boarder is bringing in his trademark skateboard. Ooh. Boarder just hit Private Pyro in the head with a skateboard.  
  
BB- Private Pyro is in big trouble now.  
  
EB- Now Boarder is going to the top rope.  
  
Both- TOP ROPE OLLEY!  
  
EB- Boarder has a cover.  
  
BB- 1-2-3. Boarder scores an upset victory.  
  
R- Hey Animal. Tonight do you think you could make my match tonight a hardcore match?  
  
TA- No way! After the way you talked about my choice for the new Universal Wrestling Federation Champion, you're lucky I don't make it a handicap match. Now if you'll excuse me I have a tag team match against Albert and Crawford to prepare for.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
EB- Welcome back. Moments ago The Animal denied Rage his request for a hardcore match. So this match will remain a normal match.  
  
BB- That's actually a good thing for Rage. I've seen Metal Gear Solid in hardcore matches before and he's dangerous.  
  
EB- Metal Gear Solid is in the ring and Rage is wasting no time getting ringside.  
  
BB- Rage is getting a microphone.  
  
R- Before I whip you into downtown Detroit, allow me to speak with somebody. Triple H and the Dudleys, please get out here.  
  
EB- Earlier Rage told Triple H he wanted to talk to him and now he's calling him out.  
  
BB- Not only is he calling out Triple H, but he's calling out the Dudleys also and they're coming out.  
  
R- Ever since Monday night I have received nothing but disrespect. And so have you. Bubba Ray and D-Von, you should be tag team champions. Let's face it you got screwed not The APA. And Triple H, your name was just brought up in people to sign into the federation. So why don't we join and new group. We'll call it Rage Against the System. Are goal will be to stop the Universal Wrestling Federation Officials from getting what they want. We will take over the Universal Wrestling Federation. How about it?  
  
TH- I'm in.  
  
Dudleys- We're in too.  
  
EB- What do they think they're doing?  
  
BB- They're starting a group so powerful that they could take over, duh.  
  
R- We're going to start this run with a win over you.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Triple H has the referee distracted. The Dudleys are in the ring. They're setting up for the 3-D.  
  
BB- They stopped. They're calling for someone. I don't think the man they wanted is the man they're getting. The Animal's on the ramp. He's coming down with a chair.  
  
EB- The referee is back in the ring and yelling at the Dudleys. The group that Rage is masterminding may not have been a good idea as The Animal is on his way to the ring.  
  
BB- The referee has his back turned once again so it's a perfect time for the Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner to strike. He's staring into the eyes of Rage, chair in hand.  
  
EB- NO! The Animal just hit Metal Gear Solid with a chair.  
  
BB- There's the cover. 1-2-3. It's over.  
  
EB- The Animal just screwed Metal Gear Solid.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MGS- What were you doing out there Animal?  
  
TA- Sorry about that man. I thought you were Triple H. To make it up to you, I'll give you a rematch on Projection.  
  
MGS- Fine, but Monday, do me a favor and stay back here.  
  
EB- Welcome back. All week people have been waiting for this next match. The APA are on their way to the ring for the first ever Tag Team Table Elimination Match.  
  
BB- The APA are teaming up with Tajiri to take on Kurt Angle, Edge, and Christian. This match is for the tag team championships and the submission title.  
  
EB- Tajiri is in the ring and now Edge, Christian, and Angle are wasting no time getting to the ring.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Edge and Tajiri are in the ring. There's a table on it's side in the corner.  
  
BB- Tajiri needs to watch out. Edge just hit Tajiri with a suplex.  
  
EB- Tajiri is getting up.  
  
BB- SPEAR!  
  
EB- Edge speared Tajiri through the table.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Now Kurt Angle is in the ring with Faarooq.  
  
BB- Kurt has Faarooq. Belly to belly suplex through a table.  
  
EB- It's three on one. Bradshaw is cleaning house. He just tossed Christian out of the ring through a table. Now he has Kurt Angle. Powerbomb through a table.  
  
BB- It's down to Edge and Bradshaw.  
  
MATCH  
  
BB- Edge is down.  
  
EB- Bradshaw is ready for Edge. CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL! Faarooq and Bradshaw are new tag champions and Tajiri keeps the submission title.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Evan Crawford- Animal, what were you thinking, hitting Metal Gear Solid with a chair.  
  
TA- It's like I said earlier, I thought he was Triple H.  
  
EC- So will you be out there to help Metal Gear Solid on Monday?  
  
TA- I'm good friends with Metal Gear Solid, but he wants me to stay back. I respect that, buy we'll just have to see.  
  
EB- Welcome back. Moment's ago The APA became tag team champions and it has been announced that the Dudley Boys will take them on Monday.  
  
BB- That will be a big match. The Dudleys are a good tag team. It's unfortunate they are in Rage Against the System.  
  
EB- This is another important match. Albert screwed Mason Heidger out of the Universal Wrestling Federation Title, just because he lost his match against The Animal. Now Albert and Crawford will take on The Animal and Ricochet.  
  
BB- Well, Albert and Crawford are in the ring and here come The Animal and Ricochet.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Baldo Bomb. 1-2-3.  
  
BB- X-FACTOR finally getting a win.  
  
EB- Coming up next, it's The Rock vs. Toughman for the UWF Title.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
TA- You know what to do right?  
  
EB- What's this? The Animal's talking to Rage.  
  
R- Of course. It'll be done.  
  
TA- OK, hurry.  
  
EB- Whatever that was, hopefully we'll find out soon.  
  
BB- I don't like the sound of that. The Rock is on his way out to the ring, but he better watch his back.  
  
EB- Here comes the rookie Toughman. Now this match is underway.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Here comes Rage with The Animal, Ricochet, Zack Hinspeter, and Rage Against the System. They're attacking The Rock.  
  
BB- Wait a minute. Now they're helping The Rock.  
  
EB- ANIMAL CLAW! Animal claw to Toughman.  
  
BB- Rock has a cover. 1-2-3.  
  
EB- The Animal helped Rock and now has a microphone.  
  
TA- Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the new Rage Against the System. The creator, Rage, the next Universal Wrestling Federation Champion, Triple H, the next tag team champions, Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley, my brother and the next Universal Wrestling Federation Shortweight Champion, Ricochet, the owner, Zack Hinspeter, and the UWF Commissioner, me.  
  
BB- Where are you going? Eric's in the ring.  
  
EB- Are you serious?  
  
ZH- Hell yeah.  
  
EB- Well then, prepare to get your ass kicked.  
  
BB- Eric hit Zack. Rage Against the System is attacking Eric. This is wrong!  



	4. Projection July 9

Monday-July 9-Projection-Joe Louis Arena-Detroit-Michigan   
  
The Rock- Federation Champion   
The Undertaker- Blockbuster Champion   
Test- Hardcore Champion   
Matt Hardy- Shortweight Champion   
Lita- Woman Champion   
Tajiri- Submission Champion   
Bradshaw and Faarooq- Tag Team Champions   
The Animal- Commissioner   
  
Mason Heidger- Welcome to Projection. For the third night in a row we are live in Detroit. Last week on Simulation, Eric Byrne suffered a sprained wrist and won't be here tonight. Instead, The Animal has put together five big matches, but first we are going to here from Rage Against the System.   
  
Evan Crawford- Five big matches that the UWF will win. At first The Rock looked bad by attacking Zack Hinspeter on Projection last week. Now Zack, who owns half of UWF is leading a group against his own company.   
  
The Animal- You may be wondering where Rage is right now. Well unlike the Detroit Lions, he's not all special teams. He showed offense by beating Metal Gear Solid on Simulation and now he's showing defense by staying where Metal Gear Solid can't get to him. Tonight, Metal Gear Solid doesn't want me to help him win his match, so instead I will make sure he loses his match. But that match is one of the last things on my mind tonight. I'm more interested in Triple H's title match with The Rock. Tonight a new champion will be crowned and I love it. Also, I have heard that Eric Byrne will not be here tonight. Since he is not here, I have used my power to assign Zack Hinspeter to a match with the first Universal Wrestling Federation Superstar to walk through the curtain after Zack gets in the ring. The catch is, no one, and I mean no one, not even me or any member of Rage Against the System will be ringside.   
  
EC- Where are you going?   
  
MH- Animal, before you continue, I would like to tell you that although we may not like you, we do respect you, and we respect your decision to ban everyone from ringside.   
  
TA- Mason, you should have let me finish. The Universal Wrestling Federation Officials have set up in the back, and announce table, where you will commentate the match.   
  
MH- Why do we have to commentate from the back?   
  
TA- I don't trust you. The other catch, though, is you walk through that curtain after the opponent is through, it has been arranged that you will be escorted out of the building and fired. So with that said let the first match begin.   
  
MH- I can't believe this. Everyone including the announcers have been banned from ringside, and there's nothing that can be done about it because Eric is not here.   
  
EC- Mason you are absolutely right. There is nothing that can be done about it, but putting a wrestler against an owner is like throwing the match.   
  
MH- Well, this first match goes back to Thursday night when The Animal flattened Metal Gear Solid with a chair, giving Rage the win. Rage is on his way to the ring to join the rest of Rage Against the System now.   
  
EC- Metal Gear Solid is not in a good position as he makes his way down to the ring. This could end up being a seven on one attack.   
  
MATCH   
  
MH- Rage is destroying Metal Gear Solid. The referee is down outside the ring.   
  
EC- It's The Rock! Here comes The Rock. Triple H is in the ring to stop him.   
  
MH- Wait a minute! Triple H turned around. Triple H and The Rock are attacking Rage together. Triple H and Rage are supposed to be on the same team, but he's helping The Rock.   
  
EC- ROCK BOTTOM! The Rock just rock bottomed Rage. Now Triple H is picking him up. PEDIGREE!   
  
MH- The Rock wants to shake Triple H's hand. Oh my god. Triple H just kicked The Rock in the stomach and pedigreed him. Whose side is he on?   
  
EC- Triple H is now fighting off the rest of Rage Against the System.   
  
MH- Metal Gear Solid has a cover on the other side of the ring.   
  
EC- 1-2-3. It's all over. Triple H is meeting The Rock in the ring later tonight and we could definitely see a new champion.   
  
COMMERCIAL   
  
(Backstage, Edge and Christian walk into The Animal's office.)   
  
TA- What are you doing here?   
  
Edge- The Dudleys have a match for the tag team titles tonight.   
  
TA- Yeah they do. So what?   
  
Christian- Why don't we get a return match?   
  
TA- You don't deserve on. I'm running the shots and I say the Dudley Boys get the match, now get out of here.   
  
E- Fine, but you'll regret it.   
  
MH- Welcome back. Triple H is on his way to the ring. His match with The Rock is not until later, so he must have something to say.   
  
EC- Of course he has something to say. He just attacked Rage and The Rock, why wouldn't he have say something?   
  
Triple H- Ever since Thursday night, I have been up to my knees in questions about why I joined Rage Against the System. I think the answer is obvious. I joined them because I knew that The Animal was stupid enough to give me a title match against The Rock. That's why I'm in this business. I am capable of being a champion, and I deserve to be a champion. Tonight I will become a champion, because I'm that damn good. Rock I may have helped you earlier, but I'm not going to let this federation turn into one big happy family. When you defend the title against me tonight-   
  
MH- The Animal is coming out here.   
  
EC- What does he have to say?   
  
TA- Triple H, I have one thing to say to you. You have no title match. I'm replacing you with myself. Now you know not to mess with The Animal.   
  
TH- You want to take me out of my title shot. How about I take you out?   
  
EC- Wait. Now The Rock is coming out.   
  
MH- What is going on?   
  
The Rock- Animal, you want to go one on one with The Rock. Well The Rock is ok with that. In fact The Rock says just bring it. The Rock has another problem though. All The Rock's fans here in Detroit, Michigan, know that The Rock likes pie. The Rock likes the taste of pie. Tonight though, The Rock wants a taste of the game. Triple H, moments ago you pedigreed The Rock in this very ring. The Rock wants revenge. So The Rock not only wants to face The Animal tonight, but The Rock wants you, Triple H, to walk your ass down the people's ramp, step inside the people's ring, and get the smackdown laid on your candy ass. If you smell what The Rock is cooking.   
  
TH- I accept Rock, but let me remind you, I have more of a chance of winning the title now and I will win the title, because I am that damn good.   
  
MH- Tonight, it's going to be a Triple Threat between The Rock, The Animal, and Triple H for the Universal Wrestling Federation Title.   
  
COMMERCIAL   
  
EC- Welcome back. The tag team titles are on the line now. The Dudleys are on their way to the ring.   
  
MH- The Dudley Boys are a good tag team and it's a shame to see them fighting the company. Now the APA is heading to the ring. They won the titles in that gruesome tag team table match on Thursday night and must now defend them.   
  
MATCH   
  
MH- Faarooq is in the ring with D-Von. SPINE BUSTER!   
  
EC- OOH! Bradshaw just met Bubba Ray with a clothesline from hell. 1-2-3.   
  
MH- Faarooq picks up the win over D-Von.   
  
EC- Who's that? It's Edge and Christian. Edge and Christian just hit the APA in the back with chairs.   
  
MH- Now they're in the ring. D-Von's standing up. Con-chair-to!   
  
EC- Now they've got a table and ladder. Christian is placing Bubba Ray on the table. Edge is on the ladder. MOONSAULT!   
  
MH- Edge and Christian just taught the APA and the Dudleys a major lesson.   
  
COMMERCIAL   
  
TA- What do you two think you are doing? That wasn't your match and I don't appreciate your interference.   
  
E- Chill dude. The Dudleys totally suck and the APA shouldn't be tag team champions.   
  
C- Yeah. We should have got a rematch tonight. We would have won the titles back, because we are awesome.   
  
TA- Oh, you'll get a rematch. Thursday you are going to be in a tag team triple threat match in a burning cell. After Thursday, you two will just reek.   
  
MH- Welcome back. What a match that will be. A tag team triple threat match in a burning cell.   
  
EC- That match is set for Thursday, but right now we have a great shortweight matchup. The challenger, Ricochet is on his way to the ring to take on Matt Hardy.   
  
MH- Both of these two men are great athletic competitors and now that Matt is in the ring we get to see a real treat.   
  
MATCH   
  
MH- Matt just hit the twist of fate. 1-2-3. Coming up next, The Rock will defend his title against The Animal and Triple H, but who will face Zack Hinspeter?   
  
COMMERCIAL   
  
MH- Welcome back. I understand that Scotty Chadwick is backstage with Test. Lets switch over to Scotty.   
  
Scotty Chadwick- Thanks Mason. As you just said, I'm backstage with Test and I have a few questions. Test, you received the Hardcore Title from Zack Hinspeter when you joined the federation, is there any chance that you will be defending that title against him tonight?   
  
Test- I'm not sure. The federation hasn't talked with each other about who will appear, so I guess whoever goes out goes out.   
  
SC- Well, if you don't defend the title tonight, when can we expect to see your debut?   
  
T- Hopefully I'll have a match on Thursday.   
  
MH- Wait! Rage just hit Test with a ladder. He's yelling for a referee. 1-2-3.   
  
EC- Rage just won the Hardcore Title.   
  
COMMERCIAL   
  
MH- Welcome back. If you are just joining us, Rage just became new Hardcore Champion and now The Animal is on his way to the ring for this triple threat match.   
  
EC- Rage was out of line, but he took advantage where he needed and took the Hardcore Title with him. Now Triple H is making his way to the ring and is going at it with The Animal.   
  
MH- After this mach, there could be a new Federation Champion, so as The Rock races down to the ring, he must be careful.   
  
MATCH   
  
MH- The Animal is standing up. ROCK BOTTOM!   
  
EC- The Rock 's turning around. Triple H is behind him. ROCK BOTTOM! Now it's a double people's elbow.   
  
MH- The Rock has the cover on both men. 1-2-3. The Rock retained his title. We'll be back from backstage.   
  
COMMERCIAL   
  
MH- Welcome back. We are now backstage, this is going to be a big match. Zack Hinspeter is already in the ring.   
  
(The Undertaker's music rolls across the arena.)   
  
EC- The Undertaker is Zack's opponent. The blockbuster champion is going to face Zack.   
  
MH- Wait a minute. No one's going out. Who's that in the crowd?   
  
EC- IT'S ERIC! ERIC IS IN THE ARENA AND IS ATTACKING ZACK.   
  
MATCH   
  
MH- Eric just hit a superbomb. 1-2-3. Eric, who wasn't supposed to be here, just beat Zack.   
  
Eric Byrne- Zack, if you want to form a little group and try to take over, go ahead. I have one thing to say to you though. Welcome to the real world.   
  
EC- Eric beat Zack. What will go down Thursday?


	5. Simulation: July 12

Thursday-July 12-Simulation-Jacobs Field-Cleveland-Ohio  
  
The Rock- Federation Champion  
  
The Undertaker- Blockbuster Champion  
  
Rage- Hardcore Champion  
  
The APA- Tag Team Champions  
  
Lita- Woman's Champion  
  
Matt Hardy- Short-Weight Champion  
  
Tajiri- Submission Champion  
  
The Animal- Commissioner  
  
MATCHES  
  
Tajiri vs. Kurt Angle- Submission Title  
  
The APA vs. Edge & Christian vs. The Dudleys- Tag Team Titles  
  
Triple H vs. The Undertaker- Blockbuster Title  
  
Rage & Ricochet vs. Test- Hardcore Title  
  
The Rock vs. The Animal- Federation Title  
  
Eric Byrne- Welcome to Simulation. We are live from Jacobs Field in Cleveland, Ohio. I'm Eric Byrne along side a new broadcast partner this week, Scotty Chadwick. Two major matches have been set up for tonight. The APA will defend the tag titles against the Dudleys and Edge & Christian in a burning cell, while The Animal will take on The Rock in a steel cage.  
  
Scotty Chadwick- Eric, you are fresh off that surprising match with Zack Hinspeter, how are you feeling.  
  
EB- I'm feeling great. Zack is the co-owner of this company and I gave him his share.  
  
SC- Well this is a great night. The only thing that could ruin it is if The Animal won the Universal Wrestling Federation Title.  
  
EB- The Rock proved to be one of the most dominant wrestlers in the business by defeating, not only one, but two great wrestlers, The Animal and Triple H. Tonight though, The Animal pushed it a bit further by putting The Rock in a steel cage.  
  
The Rock- Finally, The Rock, has come back to Cleveland, Ohio. Monday night, The Rock defeated two, count them two men in at the same time. Tonight, The Rock, is going to lay the smackdown on The Animal all over Ohio. The Animal wants to put The Rock in a steel cage, The Rock says just bring it. When The Animal is on the receiving end of a Cleveland ass whipping, he's going to be praying for me to leave the cage. In two weeks, the Universal Wrestling Federation has it's first pay-per-view Wrestlution, where The Rock doesn't want The Animal in a cage, The Rock will go one on one with The Animal in an I Quit match instead. I guarantee you the match will be one of the most electrifying matches ever. But-  
  
(The X-FACTOR music hits.)  
  
EB- What's Albert doing out here?  
  
Albert- Rock, I know how bad you would love to take on The Animal at Wrestlution, but Rock, I'm asking you to reconsider. Now I'm not telling you to stay away from him, I'm just asking that you lay off of him for a while. You see Rock, The Animal and I have some unfinished business to take care of. Indeed, The Animal did beat me to become commissioner two weeks ago, but two weeks from now, I want you to give The Animal to me. How about it Rock?  
  
R- You want him? I'll give him to you, under one condition. You stay away from The Animal tonight.  
  
Al- That's fine with me Rock. So, Animal, if you have any balls at all, you'll accept my challenge for Wrestlution.  
  
(Triple H's music starts.)  
  
SC- Here comes Triple H. Triple H does not like The Rock or The Animal and I'm kind of interested in what he has to say.  
  
Triple H- Albert, it's nice to see you taking a stand. You see, The Animal doesn't deserve a title match with The Rock. Rock I deserve your title. So Rock why don't you face me at Wrestlution?  
  
R- Triple H, allow The Rock to think for one second. Yes The Rock will take you on at Wrestlution. In fact, The Rock says just bring it. In two weeks, the good old city of Minneapolis will get to see the great one take on the cerebral assassin. One on one, champion vs. challenger, man vs. woman.  
  
TH- Go ahead and joke all you want Rock. At Wrestlution we'll see who has the last laugh. Right now though, you have to ask yourself one question, are you ready, to play the game? As for you Albert-  
  
(The Animal's music begins.)  
  
EB- The Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner is now coming to the ring. What is this, a party?  
  
SC- The bigger question is will The Animal accept Albert's challenge.  
  
The Animal- Rock, Hunter, Albert, I'm out here for a few reasons. First of all Rock and Triple H, you two will have a match at Wrestlution. Whether or not it's for the title will be decided tonight. If you do keep the belt though Rock, your match will be a Hell in a Cell. Albert, you want a match with me, you've got it. It will be a chain match. I have also booked one other match for Wrestlution though. This match is one of the biggest matches in wrestling history. For the first time ever, the owners of the same company collide in a street fight. Eric Byrne will take on Zack Hinspeter in a match that will decide who is the better owner. Oh, Triple H, I'd like to wish you good luck, because tonight, you will take on The Undertaker for the Blockbuster Title.  
  
EB- The Animal just announced three major matches for Wrestlution and I'm in one of them.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Ricochet and Rage are in the locker room.)  
  
Ricochet- Congratulations on winning the Hardcore Title.  
  
Rage- Thanks man. It feels good to hold gold. You should talk to The Animal about getting you a title shot. You've got some talent. After all, you nearly beat Matt Hardy on Monday.  
  
RI- What do you mean, "almost"? If it hadn't been for his little girlfriend Lita I would have won the match. I should be Short-Weight Champion right now. Next week though, I'm going to become the Submission Champion.  
  
EB- Welcome back. I don't know what Ricochet is talking about, Lita wasn't even out here for Matt's match. Any way, The Rock is going to defend the UWF Title in two weeks at Wrestlution against none other than Triple H, providing he keeps it tonight.  
  
SC- Indeed he will, but he has to beware, like you said, the power of The Animal, and the power of the animal claw.  
  
EB- Triple H also has a title shot tonight. Right now though Tajiri is on his way to the ring to defend the submission title against Kurt Angle.  
  
SC- Tajiri won the gold on the first ever Projection, just one and a half weeks ago. He then successfully defended the title in that electrifying tag team table match that pitted Edge, Christian, and Kurt Angle, against Tajiri and The APA. Kurt is on his way to the ring with gold on his mind.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Tajiri has Kurt locked in a chinlock. Kurt can't get to the ropes and is forced to tap out.  
  
SC- Tajiri just retained the Submission Title. Hold on a minute. Here comes Ricochet with a chair. Oh!  
  
EB- Ricochet just hit Tajiri with that chair. Tajiri's standing up. Ricochet threw him the chair. RICOCHET! Tajiri has fallen victim to a ricochet.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(The Animal approaches Ricochet.)  
  
TA- What do you think you are doing bro. You can't just go out there and attack Tajiri like that. Tajiri has friends like The APA.  
  
RI- I don't care who his friends are. Animal, I feel left out of this group.  
  
TA- What are you talking about? I don't have time to listen to complaints.  
  
RI- Well, this is a group based on taking the UWF, and in order to do that we have to take gold. You see, Rage has the Hardcore Title, The Dudleys are going to win the Tag Team Titles, and you are going to win the UWF Title. What about me? I want a Submission Title match against Tajiri on Monday.  
  
(Test walks up.)  
  
TA- Hey, Test, how are you?  
  
Test- Like you really care. Ricochet, you had your shot at a title and failed to dominate.  
  
RI- Hey, if it wasn't for Lita's interference, I would have won. Animal, I want you to teach both of them a lesson. I want you to have Lita put the Woman's Title on the line, and I want a match against him tonight.  
  
T- Hold on son, Lita wasn't anywhere near the ring on Monday, besides I'm not here for you. I came here about Thursday. I want a rematch with Rage for the Hardcore Title.  
  
TA- You can have a rematch, but it's going to be a handicap match against Rage and Ricochet. As for Lita, I'll find someone for her to compete with for Monday.  
  
EB- Live from Cleveland, Ohio, we are back. Test is going to be in a handicap match, but what about this next match. The cell is down and The APA is on their way to the ring to defend the tag titles. As soon as the cell is down, and everyone is inside, it will be locked and Thursday-July 12-Simulation-Jacobs Field-Cleveland-Ohio  
  
The Rock- Federation Champion  
  
The Undertaker- Blockbuster Champion  
  
Rage- Hardcore Champion  
  
The APA- Tag Team Champions  
  
Lita- Woman's Champion  
  
Matt Hardy- Short-Weight Champion  
  
Tajiri- Submission Champion  
  
The Animal- Commissioner  
  
MATCHES  
  
Tajiri vs. Kurt Angle- Submission Title  
  
The APA vs. Edge & Christian vs. The Dudleys- Tag Team Titles  
  
Triple H vs. The Undertaker- Blockbuster Title  
  
Rage & Ricochet vs. Test- Hardcore Title  
  
The Rock vs. The Animal- Federation Title  
  
Eric Byrne- Welcome to Simulation. We are live from Jacobs Field in Cleveland, Ohio. I'm Eric Byrne along side a new broadcast partner this week, Scotty Chadwick. Two major matches have been set up for tonight. The APA will defend the tag titles against the Dudleys and Edge & Christian in a burning cell, while The Animal will take on The Rock in a steel cage.  
  
Scotty Chadwick- Eric, you are fresh off that surprising match with Zack Hinspeter, how are you feeling.  
  
EB- I'm feeling great. Zack is the co-owner of this company and I gave him his share.  
  
SC- Well this is a great night. The only thing that could ruin it is if The Animal won the Universal Wrestling Federation Title.  
  
EB- The Rock proved to be one of the most dominant wrestlers in the business by defeating, not only one, but two great wrestlers, The Animal and Triple H. Tonight though, The Animal pushed it a bit further by putting The Rock in a steel cage.  
  
The Rock- Finally, The Rock, has come back to Cleveland, Ohio. Monday night, The Rock defeated two, count them two men in at the same time. Tonight, The Rock, is going to lay the smackdown on The Animal all over Ohio. The Animal wants to put The Rock in a steel cage, The Rock says just bring it. When The Animal is on the receiving end of a Cleveland ass whipping, he's going to be praying for me to leave the cage. In two weeks, the Universal Wrestling Federation has it's first pay-per-view Wrestlution, where The Rock doesn't want The Animal in a cage, The Rock will go one on one with The Animal in an I Quit match instead. I guarantee you the match will be one of the most electrifying matches ever. But-  
  
(The X-FACTOR music hits.)  
  
EB- What's Albert doing out here?  
  
Albert- Rock, I know how bad you would love to take on The Animal at Wrestlution, but Rock, I'm asking you to reconsider. Now I'm not telling you to stay away from him, I'm just asking that you lay off of him for a while. You see Rock, The Animal and I have some unfinished business to take care of. Indeed, The Animal did beat me to become commissioner two weeks ago, but two weeks from now, I want you to give The Animal to me. How about it Rock?  
  
R- You want him? I'll give him to you, under one condition. You stay away from The Animal tonight.  
  
Al- That's fine with me Rock. So, Animal, if you have any balls at all, you'll accept my challenge for Wrestlution.  
  
(Triple H's music starts.)  
  
SC- Here comes Triple H. Triple H does not like The Rock or The Animal and I'm kind of interested in what he has to say.  
  
Triple H- Albert, it's nice to see you taking a stand. You see, The Animal doesn't deserve a title match with The Rock. Rock I deserve your title. So Rock why don't you face me at Wrestlution?  
  
R- Triple H, allow The Rock to think for one second. Yes The Rock will take you on at Wrestlution. In fact, The Rock says just bring it. In two weeks, the good old city of Minneapolis will get to see the great one take on the cerebral assassin. One on one, champion vs. challenger, man vs. woman.  
  
TH- Go ahead and joke all you want Rock. At Wrestlution we'll see who has the last laugh. Right now though, you have to ask yourself one question, are you ready, to play the game? As for you Albert-  
  
(The Animal's music begins.)  
  
EB- The Universal Wrestling Federation Commissioner is now coming to the ring. What is this, a party?  
  
SC- The bigger question is will The Animal accept Albert's challenge.  
  
The Animal- Rock, Hunter, Albert, I'm out here for a few reasons. First of all Rock and Triple and Jeff, what do you have to say in response to The Dudleys accepting your challenge?  
  
Matt Hardy- Mason, let me clear something up, we never challenged The Dudleys for the titles. I don't have a clue as to what's going on, but if we are going to compete at Wrestlution, it's going to be a T-L-C.  
  
Jeff Hardy- And as for The Animal saying we made the challenge, he'll get what's coming.  
  
TA- Well, well, well, if it isn't Matt and Jeff. Sorry about the whole challenge thing, but let me purpose a deal to you. How about we make this match a TLC in a cage.  
  
JH- That's fine with us. Monday though, we want you and your brother.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Evan Crawford- Edge, The Dudleys have issued a challenge to you for a TLC in a steel cage. What is your response.  
  
Edge- Evan, we told Animal last week, The Dudleys totally suck. The Animal knows that, and he has something up his sleeve. We're going to find out what it is, but as for Wrestlution, we will become two time tag team champions when we retrieve the titles and leave the cage.  
  
EB- Welcome back, the cage has been lowered, and for some reason now, Triple H is joining us for commentary.  
  
TH- Hello, Eric and Scotty. I'm out here for one reason. I want to see my opponent in action. I want to see his technique with a cage. I'm also out here to tell all the fans that I have a big announcement for Monday.  
  
SC- I'm not sure if that's true, but it better be. Animal is coming to the ring.  
  
TH- The Animal is a good competitor. He took on the game last week and I'm sure we'll meet again.  
  
EB- The Rock is on his way to the ring now, The Rock is going to take on Triple H in two weeks at Wrestlution.  
  
TH- The Rock is another tough guy. I hope The Animal destroys The Rock tonight.  
  
MATCH  
  
EB- Where are you going? Triple H has just left the booth.  
  
SC- The Rock is down do to an animal claw and The Animal is on his way to the door.  
  
EB- Ooh! Triple H just hit the cage door into The Animal using a sledgehammer. Now Triple H is in the ring.  
  
SC- He's picking up The Rock. PEDIGREE!  
  
EB- Triple H is now carrying Rock to the door.  
  
SC- Triple H just threw The Rock out of the ring, giving The Rock the win.  
  
EB- Triple H has a big announcement for Projection. What does he have to say?  
  
RESULTS  
  
Tajiri over Kurt  
  
The Dudleys over Edge, Christian, and The APA  
  
Triple H over The Undertaker do to DQ  
  
Test over Rage/Ricochet  
  
Metal Gear Solid over Test  
  
The Rock over The Animal 


	6. projection: July 16

Monday-July 16-Projection-Gund Arena-Cleveland-Ohio  
  
The Rock- Federation Title  
The Undertaker- Blockbuster Title  
Metal Gear Solid- Hardcore Title  
The Dudleys- Tag Team Titles  
Lita- Woman's Title  
Matt Hardy- Short-Weight Title  
Tajiri- Submission Title  
The Animal- Commissioner  
  
MATCHES  
Private Pyro vs. Toughman  
Erin vs. Lita- Woman's Title  
The Dudleys vs. EJC/Crawford-Tag Titles  
The Animal/Ricochet vs. The Hardy Boys  
Triple H/Mystery Partner vs. The Undertaker/The Rock  
  
Mason Heidger- Welcome to Projection, we are live from the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio, where Triple H is scheduled to make a huge announcement. I am Mason Heidger, along side of Evan Crawford.  
  
Evan Crawford- It's great to be here in Cleveland, where my brothers will get to take on The Dudleys for the tag team titles, this is a huge night for me.  
  
MH- There is also a big main event set for tonight. The Undertaker, who chokeslammed The Rock after Rock hit him with a chair, must team with The Rock to take on Triple H and a partner of his choice.  
  
EC- The Animal is also in the house for a tag team match with The Hardys. Last Thursday, four major matches were announced for the first ever Wrestlution. Those matches consist of The Animal taking on Albert in a chain match, Eric Byrne taking on Zack Hinspeter in a street fight, The Dudleys will defend the tag titles against The Hardys and Edge and Christian in a TLC Cage match. In order to win that match, you must first retrieve the titles using a ladder, and then escape the cage with the titles, and to top it off, tables, ladders, and chairs are all perfectly legal. The fourth and final match that has been announced is the main event where Triple H will meet The Rock in a match for the Universal Wrestling Federation Title. Wrestlution is only two weeks away and can be purchased on any cable provider.  
  
MH- What will Triple H have in store for The Rock tonight? Will his announcement even affect The Rock? Hopefully we will get some answers pretty soon, but right now though, Toughman is looking for answers as he prepares to take on Private Pyro.  
  
EC- Toughman made his debut a week and a half ago when he took on The Rock. Private Pyro though has had matches with less competitive stars such as Boarder. We ought to see a good match right now, despite the weight advantage of Private Pyro.  
  
MATCH  
  
MH- Private Pyro has Toughman in a flame of pain. Toughman's ready to tap.  
  
EC- Here comes someone dressed in a black suit. STUNNER! It's Austin in the black suit. Now Austin is giving Toughman a stunner.  
  
MH- Toughman just got screwed out of the victory by the mysterious man in the black suit. It has not been clarified that it was Austin, but the stunner kind of hints that it is.  
  
EC- Who is he working for though? This is a conspiracy.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Backstage The Animal has called a meeting with Rage Against the System.)  
  
The Animal- What is going on? Do any of you know who that was?  
  
D-Von- Why does it matter? Eric should be paranoid, not us.  
  
Rage- It looked like Austin to me.  
  
Ricochet- Yeah. That's the rumor around the arena, too.  
  
TA- Whoever it was, he just put this group in danger. Now we can't trust that we're safe. When Ricochet and I have our tag team match tonight, I want everyone out there to make sure the person doesn't interfere.  
  
Bubba Ray- What about our match with EJC and Crawford?  
  
TA- What about it?  
  
BR- We need protection, too.  
  
TA- I've got an idea, why don't you ask Bradshaw for protection. You don't deserve protection. You injured Faarooq on Thursday, now he's out for two months.  
  
BR- So what?  
  
TA- Shut your mouth and get out of here. Does anyone else want to talk back to me?  
  
MH- Welcome back, this mystery man has seemed to get everyone paranoid. It seems to look like Austin's behind this, but it has not yet been confirmed.  
  
EC- Triple H is on his way out here for his "major announcement" now. What affect will this have on The Rock, Rage Against the System, or even Wrestlution?  
  
Triple H- Finally, the announcement can be let out. Over the past week, I've been doing some talking with some major people, and I'm satisfied with the results. In fact, one of my major people just cost Private Pyro his match with Toughman.  
  
MH- Austin's working for Triple H!  
  
TH- Please allow me to change the history of wrestling forever. I would like to introduce to you the new and improved, Degeneration-X.  
  
(Four people walk down the ramp in the black outfits.)  
  
TH- All of you are probably wondering who these men are. Is it the old D-X? Is it Austin? Hell no, it's not Austin! Why would I want to team with that rotten son of a bitch? Allow me to introduce to you, the first man.  
  
(Triple H removes the first man's mask and reveals Tajiri.)  
  
TH- Yes folks, it's the one and only, Japanese Buzzsaw. Why Tajiri, you ask. I picked Tajiri because he's a strong guy. Yes at times he's made a few mistakes, for example, trusting William Regal. At other times though, he's done extremely good things, for example, winning the WCW Cruiserweight Title. What it all comes down to though is his ability to compete. Tajiri is not a man that you would expect to make someone tap out. Look though, he did it to Chris Benoit to become Submission Champion. He deserves this spot. Now for the second man.  
  
(The second man's mask is removed to reveal Billy Gunn.)  
  
TH- Good old Billy, I'll admit, you never should have gone into the slump you did in the WWF, but this is a whole new start. This is a chance to prove you still have a lot left in you. Now for the third man.  
  
(Eric Byrne's music hits.)  
  
Eric Byrne- I'm sorry to interrupt your little get together, but you are wasting my time. Triple H, you get out of the ring, or you get out of my arena.  
  
TH- Hold on there, Eric. I'm not here to piss you off. I'm here to show the world the team that is going to bring down The Rock, and if they're not careful, then this team will also bring down something bigger. This is the team that will bring down Rage Against the System.  
  
EB- I like that.  
  
TH- I knew you would. So now allow me to introduce to you the third member, Lance Storm. Lance has proved before that he can be a great leader and wrestler, therefore I took it upon myself to bring him into D-X. Now Eric, you are going to love this next person. The fourth and final person is, Shane McMahon.  
  
MH- What!  
  
TH- Shane is one of thee most athletic wrestlers I've ever seen. I mean, look at all the times he's beat his father, out-smarted his father, and crushed his fathers company. The man is pure genius.  
  
EB- I won't allow for a McMahon to be in this federation.  
  
(Zack's music hits.)  
  
Zack Hinspeter- Eric, it's ok. If you don't want Shane in this federation, then you don't have to let him in, but if you won't then I will. Shane, welcome to the UWF.  
  
MH- Shane and Zack are shaking hands. STUNNER! Shane is the one that has been stunning people. Eric's running down to the ring and is helping D-X attack Zack.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(The Animal and Ricochet approach Eric in his office.)  
  
TA- Hello Eric.  
  
EB- What do you think you are doing here?   
  
TA- We have a little proposition for you. Eric, it seems we have a problem. I know how much you don't want Shane here. Well, I don't want him here either. As long as Shane's here, I've got to worry about whether or not the Dudleys are on my side.  
  
EB- Good, I don't want them on your side.  
  
TA- Actually, the rumor around the arena is that Shane has a feeling that if he brings back WCW, he can make it work. So he's only here to try to pull stars away, for example, the Dudleys.  
  
EB- Animal, let me put it simply, I don't need the Dudleys in this federation, I don't want the Dudleys in this federation, and I want them to leave this federation.  
  
TA- That's good. I don't really want them here either. Why do you think I set up the tag team match for Wrestlution? There's only one problem. Along with the Dudleys, Shane also plans on taking a couple others. Those people are Edge, Christian, and THE ROCK. So here's the deal. All you have to do is take the Dudleys out of the match at Wrestlution, and we'll take care of Shane. I'll let you think about it.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MH- Welcome back to Projection, that's a really bad thought. What if Shane is really here to rebuild WCW?  
  
EC- That would be a real shocker. The Animal is going to have Eric paranoid for the next two weeks straight. If Shane is planning on bringing back WCW, which would be some major competition for Eric and Zack, it would also be a big wound in the UWF's heart.  
  
MH- Well, here is somebody that I'm sure won't be seen in WCW if Shane rebuilds, Erin is on her way to the ring to take on Lita. Erin has not looked to well in practice matches ever since getting into wrestling, but who knows, she could be saving it all for this match, in which she could win the Woman's Title.  
  
EC- What a great debut that would be. Lita is now in the ring and this match is about to begin.  
  
MATCH  
  
MH- Lita just hit a twist of fate. She's got the cover. 1-2-3.  
  
EC- Lita just defended the Woman's Title.  
  
(Backstage Triple H is talking to D-X.)  
  
TH- Guys, we have a small problem. Tonight, I will take on The Rock and The Undertaker in a tag team match with one of you. Although I'm not sure who I will team with, I do know however that whoever it is, we will win.  
  
Billy Gunn- Hunter, I'm sure you'll come to your senses and pick me. After all, we are former partners.  
  
TH- We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MH- We are back, live from Cleveland Ohio, you are watching a very shocking Projection. Already we have been introduced to the new D-X and the idea of Shane McMahon trying to recruit for WCW is going around the building quick. If he were to bring back WCW, that could take away some major stars from our company and cause some major competition.  
  
EC- It sure would cause competition. WCW was a major flop for a while and it still was not all that good in the WWF. The WWF ran it out of business, then the WWF croaked, and now we are the one and only major company. We haven't had competition at all, although we have only been around two weeks, but we don't need competition.  
  
MH- The Dudleys are on their way to the ring to defend their tag titles against EJC and Crawford, your brothers. Earlier, The Animal made an interesting proposition to Eric Byrne, saying if you take care of the Dudleys at Wrestlution, I'll take care of Shane. It's going to be an interesting pay-per-view to watch in two weeks.  
  
EC- My brothers are in the ring now, I love the Dudleys and wish them the best of luck. They are the only tag team to hold the ECW Tag Titles, the WCW Tag Titles, the WWF Tag Titles, and the UWF Tag Titles, but I would love to see my brothers knock them silly to become the tag champs.  
  
MATCH  
  
MH- EJC just got hit with the WASSUP BOMB and now Crawford's in the ring.  
  
EC- Watch out man, watch out! 3-D! My brother just got hit with a 3-D and the Dudleys remain tag champions. 1-2-3.  
  
MH- Be sure to stay with us, The Animal and Ricochet are taking on the Hardys next.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Albert is backstage with Billy Ballard.)  
  
Billy Ballard- Hello, I'm backstage talking to Albert. Albert, how do you feel knowing that in two weeks you are going to be taking on The Animal in a chain match at the first ever Wrestlution?  
  
Albert- Billy, I could not be any more prepared for Wrestlution. Ever since day one two weeks ago, I have seen nothing big. The Animal did defeat me to become commissioner, but besides that I have only faced The Animal and Ricochet in a tag match. I am totally rested and will knock the crap out of The Animal at Wrestlution.  
  
(The Animal approaches them.)  
  
TA- Hello, Albert. I've got something to say to you. You don't get your matches for two reasons. The first reason you need to make an impact. You have done absolutely nothing since Projection two weeks ago. The second reason is because you suck. I'm saving you by not giving you matches. I'm saving you from the humility of losing to everyone. In two weeks though, you'll have nothing to save you.  
  
(Albert looks at The Animal with a disgusted look as The Animal leaves.)  
  
(The Undertaker is seen in his locker room.)  
  
The Undertaker- Are you ready yet?  
  
The Rock- Yeah, I'm ready.  
  
TU- Good. I don't have the time to deal with you. I'm not happy after you hit me with that chair on Thursday, but you better not screw up tonight.  
  
TR- You're not happy? You're not the one the was chokeslammed. I take responsibility for my actions and I realize I made a mistake. Tonight, there will be no mistakes and you better remember that.  
  
MH- Welcome back to the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. The Hardys are on their way to the ring for the match they requested last week on Simulation. Later tonight though, after seeing that, we've got to wonder if The Rock and The Undertaker can get along when they team against Triple H and one other member of the shocking new D-X.  
  
EC- I've been told that Shane McMahon has left the building so I don't expect the man drawing all of tonight's questions will be in that match. The Animal and Ricochet are in the ring now so lets get to the match.  
  
MATCH  
  
MH- What a nice superplex by Matt Hardy to Ricochet. That should be it for Ricochet. 1-2-. The Animal just broke up the count. Now the referee is holding Jeff Hardy back. This should be a great opportunity for The Animal to double team.  
  
EC- No it shouldn't, because here comes Albert. BALDO BOMB! The referee didn't see it. He's now turned back to Ricochet. Twist of Fate!  
  
MH- Jeff Hardy is going top rope. Swanton Bomb! 1-2-3. Ricochet just lost with The Animal down because of Albert.  
  
EC- When we come back The Rock and The Undertaker are going to take on Triple H and a partner of his choice.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MH- Welcome back, Shane McMahon has left the building and will not be competing tonight, but in moments we hope to find out who will. Undertaker and Rock are already in the ring and we hope to see a pummeling.  
  
EC- Triple H is on his way to the ring now, but is stopping with a microphone.  
  
TH- I know everyone has been wondering who I would team with tonight. It seem seems that I have forgot to mention that there is a fifth man in the reformed D-X. So without any further delay, I would like to introduce to you, my tag team partner, Ric Flair.  
  
MH- Oh my god! Ric Flair is teaming with Triple H. What a surprise!  
  
MATCH  
  
MH- Triple H is in the ring with The Undertaker. The Rock is in with a chair. He just took a swing and barely missed Taker.  
  
EC- The Undertaker's not to happy. He's staring at The Rock. Triple H just hit Undertaker from behind. PEDIGREE! 1-2-3.  
  
MH- Rock and Undertaker aren't leaving. Taker's back up. OOH! Rock hit him with the chair. The Rock is leaving after an incredibly shocking night.  
  
RESULTS  
Private Pyro over Toughman do to DQ  
Lita over Erin  
The Dudleys over EJC/Crawford  
The Hardys over The Animal/Ricochet  
Triple H/Ric Flair over The Rock/The Undertaker 


End file.
